Kaira Frey
Kaira Freydís Frey is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Freyja and Forsetti 'from ''Norse Mythology but ultimately lives with her mother full time. She is in her '''Legacy Year at Ever After High's Mythology Program and currently does not room with anyone. In terms of the destiny conflict, Kaira honestly does not care about the Royal-Rebel debate and aligns with the Royals because she is happy with her destiny. Character Personality & Traits *Kaira is both ready and unsure about being the next Freyja **She's fine with the magic, gold, and war, it's the s*x and death she's not sure about. *She is very kind and understanding of others, especially children. **Spends a lot of time in orphanages with children. *Oddly, has a hard time expressing herself, which makes some people think she is a psychopath - she's not don't worry. *Once she starts to date Seth, she is able to express herself a lot more. *Her gold "powers" are very skilled and the only power she's really good at. *Kaira Is very passionate about her magic and wants to learn more as she goes. **Unfortunately, her magic sucks, which she often hides behind her confident persona. *Also very competitive in battles and trains a lot with Astrid Hedwig. *Though she has issue expressing herself, she finds it easier to express herself using the sword or some weapon. *Hangs with The Valkyrie Squad a lot as her Mom works with them and has connections. Appearance Kaira is a petite young girl with long auburn blonde hair and light amber-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. She is on the short side with Seth towering over her. Interest & Hobbies Magic Kaira has had a thing for magic since she was a little girl. Of course, she knows magic as "seiðr". She is always practicing Magic since she's not very good at it. Her spells almost always end up doing the opposite. She gets discouraged by her lack of control and often quits right away, thankfully Seth is there to cheer her up and help push her forward. Powers & Abilities As the daughter of Freyja and Forsetti, you'd think she'd get a mix of their powers. Kaira got only her mother's powers, which she finds as a good thing. Like all children of Gods, Kaira's power is nowhere near her mother's level, but until she graduates or is deemed worthy enough. Powers * Magic: Kaira was born with the power to use paranormal methods to manipulate supernatural forces. ** Telekinesis: The only form of her magic that she's able to control and use correctly is telekinesis, allowing her to control things with her mind. When she uses her powers, her magic aura is a pale blue. ** Spellcasting * War manipulation: She is able to manipulate war, strife, combat and other forms of conflict. * Enhanced combat: Kaira possesses enhanced levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills and excels in various forms of combat. Through constant training, since she was young, Kaira has become skilled in various forms of combat to the point she rarely needs a weapon. Skillset * Swordsmanship: Kaira has been trained in the art of the sword, by her mother's Valkyries. Her sword is named "Brisingr". * Extensive knowledge of weapons: Since being with Seth, Kaira has learned quite a bit on weapons. * Multilingual: Kaira is multilingual able to understand both Norse and well English. She is also learning Egyptian so she can speak with Seth in his native tongue. Myth - Freyja : Main article: Freyja How does Kaira Come into It? Kira was born sometime after the ending of the myths, to Freyja and Forsetti, though her father left shortly after leaving Freyja alone. Viewpoint on Destiny As the younger daughter of Freyja, it is Kaira's destiny to become the next one, and she is quite fine with it. But she does worry what would happen since she is dating Seth. Outfits Quotes Class Schedule Period 1: Rogues and Assassins Period 2: Muse-ic Period 3: Mythology Period 4: Ancient Arts Period 5: Mythos Magic Period 6: Ragnarok Sparring Alternate Universes Superhero AU: Justice Academy Kaira is the daughter of civilians Forseti Jorge, a lawyer, and Freya Flores, a house designer, and realtor for superheroes and civilians. Her parents divorced when she was young, and her mother won full custody over her. Kaira rarely visits her father and doesn't really enjoy spending time with him. He rarely paid attention to her when she was born and just visiting him was pointless. She stopped visiting when she was eight. She is a student of Justice High School and is the Student Class Vice-President and the secret girlfriend of future-hero Seth Brenton. During Justice Academy Student's fourth year, Kaira and many others are sent to another city for safety while the heroes deal with Thunderbird/Heather Olsen. She constantly worries about her boyfriend during this time. Trivia * Kaira's birthday is November 11th, making her a Scorpio. * Kaira is 1603 years old but physically looks 16. * Kaira's full name is Kaira Freydís Frey. ** Kaira is a Scandinavian name meaning "Pure"; also an abbreviation of Katherine **Freydís was picked to honor Erik the Red's daughter, Freydís Eiríksdóttir. ** Frey is after Freyja and Freyr. * Kaira's Mirror Blog name is [[Kaira Frey/Mirror Blog|''@MagicViking]]. Notes * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-kaira-frey/ '''Kaira's Pinterest'] Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Females Category:Royals Category:No Roommate